1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamoelectric machine such as an automotive alternator, etc., and particularly relates to a permanent magnet holding construction in a Lundell rotor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive alternators that use Lundell rotors have been used in automobiles for decades. Loads from electrical equipment that is mounted due to environmental issues have been increasing rapidly in recent years, and further increases in generated power are being sought from Lundell rotors.
In view of these conditions, generated power has conventionally been increased by disposing permanent magnets on yoke portions of a Lundell rotor so as to face claw-shaped magnetic poles to alleviate magnetic saturation of the pole core (See Patent Literature 1 through 3, for example).    Patent Literature 1: WO/2008/044347 (Pamphlet: FIG. 14)    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-244875 (Gazette: FIG. 8)    Patent Literature 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. HEI 10-136623 (Gazette: FIG. 3)